leftbehindfandomcom-20200214-history
The Showdown
"The Showdown" is the 13th book of the Left Behind: The Kids series. It's release date was in January of 2001. It was written by Tim LaHaye and Jerry B. Jenkins. Book Synopsis Synopsis retrieved from back of the book. The death toll rises as the great wrath of the Lamb earthquake ends. Victims throughout the world struggle to find family and friends. The Young Trib Force is no exception. Ryan has disappeared. Judd risks his life with a dangerous motorcycle jump. And through a series of strange events, Lionel finds himself in the mind-numbing clutches of the Global Community. Will he figure out his true identity and locate his friends? Will Ryan survive the deadly earthquake? Notable Characters Original Members of The Young Tribulation Force: * Judd Thompson Jr. * Vicki Byrne * Lionel Washington * Ryan Daley (death) Other members of The Young Tribulation Force: * Darrion Stahley * Shelly Other Believers: * Pete Davidson * Marlene Vetter (only appearance, becomes a believer) Global Community: * Terrel Blancka (first appearance) * Melinda Bentley (first appearance) * Felicia (first appearance) * Conrad Graham * Nicolae Carpathia * Leon Fortunato (resurrected) Unbelievers: * Joyce (last appearance) * Charlie (first appearance) * Mitchell Stein * Boyd Walker (first appearance) * Red (first appearance) * Tim Vetter (last appearance) Trivia * Death of Ryan Daley. He was the only original member of the Young Tribulation Force to die. ** With Ryan's death, there are no surviving members of the Daley family. ** With Ryan's death, Bruce Barnes's prediction of one of the four original members of the Young Tribulation Force dying before 2 years passed into the Tribulation comes true. ** With Ryan's death, only three members of the original Young Tribulation Force remain: Judd Thompson Jr., Vicki Byrne, and Lionel Washington. ** With Ryan's death, only four Young Tribulation Force members that appeared in book 1 are still alive: Judd Thompson Jr., Vicki Byrne, Lionel Washington, and Shelly. * As of this book, the seal of God, also known as the mark of the believer, appears on the foreheads of all living true believers for the rest of the Tribulation. * Vicki learns about Chaya Stein's death. * Both John Preston and Mark Eisman are not seen in this book. This also happened in book 10. * First appearance of Terrel Blancka. * First appearance of Melinda Bentley. * First appearance of Felicia. * First appearance of Charlie. He helps Vicki carry Ryan's body. * First appearance of Boyd Walker. * Last time Nicolae Carpathia High School is seen. * Last appearance of Joyce. * First appearance of Red. * Last time Mark Eisman does not make an appearance. * Louise Stahley is confirmed to have been killed in the planetary earthquake. * As of this book, Darrion is the last remaining member of the Stahley family. * The last book in the series in which Ryan Daley's name is written in the synopsis. Deaths * Ryan Daley * Louise Stahley (confirmed) * Leon Fortunato (later resurrected) * Amanda White Steele (confirmed) Category:Books in the Left Behind Kids series